epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Homebrew/Blind Monk
Way of the Blind Monk. Basierend auf Cybexx' Vorlage. Way of the Blind Monk Flurry At 3rd level, upon choosing this tradition, whenever you use your Ki, you can make one unarmed strike against a target in range as a free action. If this attack lands, you regain one Ki. Sonic Wave / Resonating Strike Sonic Wave: At 3rd level , you gain a new attack option that you can use with the Attack action. This special attack is a ranged spell attack with a range of 30 feet. You are proficient with it, and you add your Dexterity modifier to its attack and damage rolls. Its damage is force, and its damage die is a d4. This die changes as you gain monk levels, as shown in the Martial Arts column of the Monk table. When you take the Attack action on your turn and use this special attack as part of it, you need to spend 1 ki point to make the Attack. When you gain the Extra Attack feature, this special attack cannot be used for any of the attacks you make as part of the Attack action. Resonating Strike: You can use a bonus action to resonate with the Sonic wave that hit an Enemy to instantly move in front of that enemy with a jumping kick, if you do so, repeat the damage roll. Safeguard / Iron Will Safeguard: At 6th level, you can use an Action to shield yourself and/or an Ally with Sonic energy for two turns. You and another creature gain temporary hitpoints equal to 10 + your Dexterity modifier that last until your next turn. When shielding an Ally you dash to him, this has a range of 15 feet. You have to spend 1 Ki to use this Action. Iron Will: You can use a bonus action to temper your spirit for incoming attacks. You gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage until your next turn. Tempest / Cripple Tempest: At 11th level, you can use 1 Ki to smash the ground to release a Sonic Explosion that pushes out in a sphere in a 15 Feet radius around you. All creatures in the area must make a Constitution Saving Throw based on your spell save DC. Creatures in the area take 2d4 force damage. On a success they take half damage and can't be the target of Cripple. This die changes as you gain monk levels, as shown in the Martial Arts column of the Monk table. Cripple: You can use a bonus action to cripple enemies hit by Tempest, doing so restrains them until the start of your next turn. Dragon's Rage At 17th level, you can channel all your powers into one massive Kick that deals 3d10 Fire damage and 3d10 Bludgeoning damage and knocks back the Enemy hit by 20 Feet. Every enemy in its Path that is hit by the initial target takes the same damage and is knocked prone. You need to use 2 Ki to use this Action, and you can't use again until you have finished a short or long rest.